1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat assembly operable between a seating position, a fold-and-stow position, and a stand-up position.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. It is common in certain mini-van and sport utility vehicles to provide a second row seat assembly directly behind driver and passenger seats and a third row seat assembly in front of a rear cargo area. Such second row seat assemblies may be movable to a variety of positions in order to provide better access to the third row seat assembly and to increase the amount of storage space available within the vehicle.
To increase the size of the available storage space, it is well known that the second row seat assembly may be optionally moved from a seating position to a stowed position. To move the second row seat assembly to the stowed position, a seat back is pivoted from a generally upright position to a forwardly folded position overlying a seat cushion. A seat support mechanism or riser mechanism including front and rear legs that extend between the seat cushion and a floor of the vehicle are provided for moving the seat cushion between a raised position spaced above the floor and a lowered position resting along the floor. In the stowed position the seat cushion is in the lowered position and the seat back is in the forwardly folded position. Thus, when the second row seat assembly is in the stowed position it is lowered against the floor and a back side of the seat back is disposed generally horizontal and defines a load floor surface.
To provide better access to the third row seat assembly, it is well known that the second row seat assembly may be optionally moved to a stand-up position. To move the second row seat assembly to the stand-up position, the seat support mechanism is manipulated to pivot the seat cushion forwardly about a front end from a generally horizontal position to a generally vertical position in which a rear end of the seat cushion is disposed directly above the front end. At the same time, the seat back moves forwardly and upwardly such that it is vertically aligned with the seat cushion.
A typical hybrid motor vehicle includes a fueled power source, such as an internal combustion engine, and an on-board rechargeable energy storage system (RESS). The RESS includes a battery or batteries that are located within the vehicle. The battery or batteries are commonly located beneath the second row seat assembly. Thus, in order to allow the second row seat assembly to move between a seating position, a stowed position, and a stand-up position, as described above, it is necessary to configure the support mechanism such that it does not interfere with the battery or batteries located beneath the second row seat assembly. Further, rather than moving the second row seat assembly to the stowed position lowered against the floor of the vehicle, which is impossible due to the battery or batteries, it is necessary to move the second row seat assembly to a fold-and-stow position. When the second row seat assembly is in the fold-and-stow position the seat cushion is positioned in the generally vertical position with the rear end disposed above the front end, and the seat back is positioned in the forwardly folded position such that the back side of the seat back defines a load floor surface. It is therefore desirable to provide a seat assembly for a hybrid vehicle that includes a support mechanism for moving the seat assembly between a seating position, a fold-and-stow position, and a stand-up position, wherein the support mechanism does not interfere with a battery or batteries located beneath the seat assembly.